This disclosure relates generally to a controller device for receiving user input, and specifically to a magnetic user input assembly of a controller device.
Controller devices in an artificial reality system often include input features (e.g. buttons, thumbsticks, triggers, etc.). Some controller devices comprise one or more gimbals to enable several degrees of freedom for the input features. However, gimbals are typically large and can be difficult to integrate into a controller device that is configured to be held in a hand of a user and have a small, ergonomic form factor. In addition, due to the configuration of a gimbal mechanism, the motion of a gimbal along one or more axes can often have substantial lag between a desired motion of the gimbal and the actual motion of the gimbal. These factors can significantly impact a user's experience when interacting with the artificial reality system.